Grande História
by MariPBlack
Summary: No primeiro dia de aula dos Marotos, de Lily e de Snape, já se pôde perceber que eles renderiam uma grande história.  Fanfic Gen  • Projeto Volta Às Aulas do Fórum 6V


**Disclaimer: **de novo? Sério mesmo? Todo mundo já sabe, né.

**Observação: **fanfic escrita - e atrasada - para o Projeto Volta Às Aulas 2.0, da seção JL do Fórum 6V.

* * *

><p><strong>Grande História<strong>

- Severus!

Ele ouviu aquela voz e sentiu suas bochechas corarem - certamente não por culpa do calor que fazia naquela estufa maldita. Virou-se para a dona da voz, que estava do outro lado da mesa, de frente para ele, e sorriu - como sempre fazia quando a via.

- Me desculpe! Eu... eu não pude fazer nada... aquele chapéu simplesmente me colocou lá e... - Ela falou rapidamente, os olhos implorando por perdão.

Severus suspirou e meneou a cabeça, sentindo o calor se abrandar.

- Está tudo bem, Lily. De verdade, você não tem culpa. - Ele disse, embora ainda se sentisse triste por ela não ter ido para Slytherin com ele.

- Então ainda somos amigos, não é? - Ela perguntou, esperançosa, e ele sentiu o estômago revirar gostosamente.

- Sim, claro que somos amigos. - Ele respondeu sorridente.

- Ora, ora, que coisa mais bonitinha! O ranhoso tem uma amiguinha. - Uma voz irritante falou, e Severus não precisou olhar para ele para saber que era aquele garoto imbecil do trem. _Black._ - Parece que caiu na casa que queria, não é mesmo? - Perguntou com um sorrisinho de deboche.

- Pare de enche-lo, sim? Não tem nada de errado em ser da Slytherin! - Lily interveio, cruzando os braços e arrebitando o nariz.

- Não se incomode, Lily. Ele só fala isso porque virou a _ovelha negra _da família. Um Black indo parar na Gryffindor... tsc tsc... você deve ter desapontado sua família mesmo. - Sirius começou a se empertigar, sua face ficando muito vermelha. - Aliás, ouvi uns comentários interessantes da sua prima Narcisa ontem à noite. Parece que ela não estava muito satisfeita com você, tampouco sua mãe... Acho que alguém vai apanhar quando chegar em casa. - Severus desdenhou com um sorrisinho maléfico no rosto.

- Seu... - Sirius pegou a planta que estava no vaso à sua frente e, sem pensar duas vezes, jogou-a no sonserino.

A cena que se seguiu foi, se não engraçada, trágica: a planta, ao voar para o rosto de Severus, abriu pequenos tentáculos. Assim, ao efetivamente alcançá-lo, enlaçou os tentáculos ao redor do rosto dele, fazendo-o sufocar.

- SEVERUS! - Lily gritou, correndo para junto do amigo.

- Sirius! Está louco? - Outro garotinho perguntou, os olhos arregalados por detrás dos óculos. Ele correu para junto da ruiva para tentar ajudá-la a tirar a planta do rosto do menino, que se debatia fortemente.

Sirius parecia finalmente ter percebido a burrada que fizera, mas não conseguia se mexer.

- Saia daqui, Potter, você e seu amiguinho já ajudaram _demais _por hoje! - A ruiva gritou com o rosto muito vermelho.

- Mas eu não...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Uma voz meio desesperada perguntou. Todos se viraram e deram de cara com uma velhinha gorducha, que devia ser a professora. - Por Merlin! - Ela retirou a varinha das vestes e falou alguma palavra mágica, apontando para a planta, que logo se soltou do rosto de Severus, perimtindo ao garoto respirar. - Quem fez isso?

- Foi ele! - Lily praticamente gritou, apontando para Sirius, que ainda estava estático.

- Pois então, os quatro vão para a diretoria agora! - Ela disse, vermelha, olhando de Lily para Severus, deste para James e, em seguida, para Sirius. - Vamos logo, andem!

**XXX**

- Chegou ao meu conhecimento que, logo na primeira aula que tiveram, vocês arrumaram uma confusão. - O diretor falou calmamente. Não parecia zangado. Não, poderia-se dizer que estava até mesmo... se divertindo.

As quatro crianças olhavam para os pés, exceto James, que encarava o diretor nos olhos.

- Professor, eu só queria dizer que, apesar de o Sirius ter errado, o Snape também o provocou de uma maneira muito grave. - Ele disse solenemente.

- É mesmo? - Dumbledore perguntou com um sorrisinho. - E que maneira muito grave foi essa?

- Ele, bem... - James corou.

- Ele não fez nada! - Lily interviu indignada, levantando a cabeça. - Nada grave o suficiente para merecer _aquilo_!

- Ora, Evans, ele está bem, não está? - James falou, olhando de lado para Sirius. - Nada sério aconteceu, então...

- Nada sério? _Nada sério? _O Severus quase morreu sufocado! - Ela exclamou.

Dumbledore ergueu as mãos e ela se calou.

- É certo que a situação foi gravíssima. Darei uma detenção ao Sr. Snape e ao Sr. Black. Quanto ao Sr. Potter e à Srta. Evans, creio que não estavam envolvidos diretamente, não é mesmo? - James balançou a cabeça. - Então não receberão nenhum castigo. Mas quero deixar bem claro que, se algo desse tipo acontecer novamente, as consequências serão mais sérias. Estão avisados? - Todos os quatro acenaram com as cabeças. - Muito bem, podem ir.

Eles caminharam calados até a porta. Antes de ela ser fechada, porém, Dumbledore pôde ouvir Snape falar baixinho:

- Você e seu amiguinho me pagam, Black.

- Manda ver, _Ranhoso_.

Apesar das circunstâncias, ele sorriu. Aqueles garotos dariam trabalho.

Mas renderiam uma grande história.

**FIM**


End file.
